1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless handset used in a communication system which switches a plurality of call channels for use, and more particularly to a wireless handset provided with a tunable antenna suitable for miniaturizing the wireless handset.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a demand for more compact, thin wireless handsets from the viewpoint of improvement of portability. Although an antenna used in a wireless handset must have sensitivity throughout a frequency band of a system in which the handset is used, since self bandwidth decreases as the volume occupied by an antenna decreases, an attempt to miniaturize an antenna while maintaining bandwidth in an identical frequency band has been difficult.